More than just a one night stand
by shewhodanceswithsquirrels
Summary: Ginny is dumped by her longtime boyfriend. She goes to drink it off and ends up drinking it off with a guy in a similair situation. Afterwards, she has no idea who the guy is and is determined to find out. d/g
1. Default Chapter

**Hey, this is a new one that I got an idea for when I was working on 'Cherry blossoms with a sprinkle of cinnamon.' I hope you like it; it was supposed to be a one shot but turned out more. **

**So here it is.**

Ginny took another shot and slammed it back on the bar. While she was waiting for a refill she looked over at the guy sitting next to her. He slammed his shot glass down on the bar also. The music throbbed through Ginny, that normally would've inspired her to dance but just now it made her angry.

"Hello?" she shouted with unnecessary loudness, over the rumble of the large crowd. "Can't even get good service when you want to get drunk." She sneered.

"Fucking slackers." The guy beside her commented also waiting for another shot. Ginny turned slightly towards him,

"You'd think if they wanted a tip they'd work a little harder for it." She said angrily. At that moment, someone came and gave her another drink. "Give me more of these." She commanded. The bartender looked at her with a raised eyebrow but obliged nonetheless.

"Me too." The guy said.

"It's about time." She mumbled as she tipped her head back with the glass to her lips, draining the liquid in one quick swallow.

"Mm hmm." He acknowledged, also draining his glass with a tip of the head.

"You know what?" she asked and then without waiting for an answer continued, "Boyfriends suck. All they do is ruin your life and steal your free time."

"Cheers to that—only about girlfriends." The man said. There was something oddly familiar about him, but Ginny couldn't put her finger on it.

"You know, being single is s_o _way better than having some stupid bitch drag you down and keep you from doing what you want."

"Cheers." He agreed, they clinked shots and drank. "Hell, if I still had a girlfriend, thank god I don't, then I wouldn't be able to be here getting drunk." Apparently it hadn't occurred to the slightly buzzed fellow that that _was_ in fact the reason he was there.

"Damn right." –angry clink of glasses followed by another downing of whatever it was that they happened to be drinking blindly. "Who needs a boyfriend? All they are is trouble and a _major_ bore."

"All she ever did was whine about her clothes." The guy confided. Ginny nodded then,

"Oh, Ginny, hold my broom while I brush it." –said with a mocking masculine voice.

"Oh, baby, will you brush my hair?"—said with a mocking girly voice.

"Oh, Ginny, do you want to go flying in below zero weather?" –fake masculine tone.

"Oh, honey, why don't you buy me chocolate?" –fake girly voice.

"All those gifts are really superficial." She said, talking for herself now.

"All the nagging is really annoying." They continued bashing relationships for quite a while, by now they can still think somewhat straight.

"Who needs 'em?" she asked rhetorically.

"Not me." He answered anyways.

"Did you get dumped too?" Ginny asked with a sudden seriousness.

"Yeah." The guy sighed. Together they downed yet another shot.

"Screw 'em all. We don't need 'em." She said, her words slightly slurring.

An hour later, Ginny and the guy were laughing drunkenly. Each had their fair share of empty shotglasses at their elbows.

"You, my friend," the guy said sloppily and pointing wavingly at her, his gaze not entirely fixed, **(a/n: I can just imagine a johnny depp thing going on here in pirates of the Caribbean.) **"Know what you're talking about. You are a true woman."

"I _am_" she nodded, as if convincing herself.

"You know that too many gifts are stupid."

"Undoubtedly."

"You know, I think I want to kiss you."

"Well that's lovely, I think I want to kiss _you_." Ginny leaned towards him. His lips met hers, and the drunken Ginny thought she had found her soulmate.

"Gods, why was I with that bastard when _you_ were out there?" the guy grinned and ran his hand through her hair.

"Bloody waste of time they were." He growled. Ginny lifted her beer bottle.

"Here's to being single." He clanged his bottle with hers and they downed a drink.

"Here's to getting drunk without being, . . . er,. . ."

"Annoyed!"

"Yeah! Here's to getting drunk without being annoyed!" clanging of bottles and finishing off their drinks. "You are my kind of girl. I think I love you."

"Really now?" Ginny stood up, so did the guy.

"Kiss me again." He said. Ginny needed no further persuasion, and they started to make out shamelessly, until the owner came and broke it up.

"None of that here! There's a hotel next door!" with that, they were shoved outside and led by a bouncer to the hotel.

The guy who accompanied Ginny poured out a few galleons onto the counter and they made their way to their room. They had barely gotten into the room when the guy kissed her then turned to shut the door.

"I love being single." She said with a wicked grin. He smirked and they looked at each other for a few seconds, then they were savagely kissing and. . .

**That was fun to write. Lol. Please review!**


	2. of waking up

**On request by my lovely reviewers, I have decided to do another chapter. YAY!**

**And I would like to thank all of you who **_**did **_**review:**

Draco-ginny-lover (thank you! I love your enthusiasm) NikkiEvans (I guess this chapter is the answer to your question) zoe simitis (thanx!) BlueJeanJunkie (cheers to that one my friend)YourGaurdianAngel (you guessed correct!) blondegolfer.oops.sorry (hope I didn't disappoint you) Toesofthetickledkind (you are wonderful ma cherie)

**And without further adieu, here is chapter two.**

It was four in the afternoon when Ginny woke up groggily. She still couldn't place the face of the stranger beside her. She groaned miserably and rolled onto her back. Then it registered: four o'clock in the afternoon! All her classes would be nearly over!

"Shit." She said, getting out of the tangle of limbs and sheets. Picking up her clothes, she headed to the shower.

Ginny stepped into the shower with a heavy mind. Never before had she _ever _had a one night stand. She couldn't believe even _she _could've been that angry and drunk. Although, the guy _was _really hot. . . .

As she scrubbed her hair with the small sample packet of shampoo, she calmed a bit. By the time she was through conditioning and bathing, her thoughts were clear and most of her headache was gone. She must've slept off the larger part of her hangover.

She put on her day old clothes from the floor and saw the guy still asleep. _I can't believe I've never met him!_ She thought, feeling that she _had _met him before. She stood staring at his face, trying to place it, when he opened his eyes hazily.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Draco opened his eyes. The girl was no longer in his arms. He heard the shower running and seriously considered joining her, but decided he didn't want to get up. When she came out, his eyes were closed, he could feel her looking at him, then he looked at her.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

She left quickly.

"Bye." He said to the door.

With a groan he got up and pulled on his pants. He searched the room for his shirt and came up empty. Then on the lamp, was the girl's shirt.

"Shit! She must be wearing mine." Good thing he had his jacket. He picked up the girl's shirt and studied it. A small T-shirt with a most amusing scene. She had good taste in clothes, he gave her that. Then without thinking about it, he shoved the small shirt in his inside jacket pocket and left.

He blinked in the sunlight that gave him a head rush, but he kept walking until he reached the carriage stations that could take him back to Hogwarts. Now the issue of the girl's identity still remained. As he boarded his carriage he thought about all the clues.

She was at a bar that you had to be over 18 to go into, so she couldn't go to Hogwarts. Of course, he was only 17 and he had gotten in. But Draco looked older than he really was. The girl _could've _been from Hogwarts.

At least he knew that it wasn't someone ugly, the girl was beautiful. Gods, what girl at school would go and get drunk? She had been just as drunk as he was, that was pretty hard core.

And she was fun, he really had to give her that, and a really good kisser. He _had _to find out who she was.

He pulled out the T-shirt. Who, at Hogwarts, would get drunk as hell, gorgeous as anything?

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ginny was already halfway to Hogwarts when she realized she was wearing a shirt too big for her. It was soft and grey and smelled like heaven.

She groaned out loud, not only did she sleep with a guy she didn't know, gotten piss-drunk stupid, now she was sporting his shirt and everyone would know.

"Oh God, strike me now." She muttered. The carriage pulled to a stop. Ginny got up and ran to the castle.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPp

Draco was watching things go by through the window when he saw the Hogsmeade carriage on its way back to Hogsmeade.

"She _does _go to Hogwarts!" He thought with grim satisfaction.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

When Ginny walked in, the rest of the students were just getting out of class.

"Just my luck." Was the miserable thought going through her head. '_I come in when everyone's out.' _She kept her head down and started to head towards the common room, but unfortunately, was noticed by none other than her wonderful brother.

"Where the _hell _have you been Ginevra Anne Weasley?" he hissed as he grabbed her arm to keep her from walking on. A few people turned to look, and Collin, her best friend, walked up. "You weren't in your room or at breakfast and Collin said you weren't in any classes!" Ginny shot daggers had Collin, which clearly said 'traitor' but Ron kept on going:

"You said that you were going for a walk last night at six and you never came back! I can't believe you'd be so irresponsible! Do you know how worried I was!" Their small group of five were now receiving odd looks from passer-bys.

"Ron, let go of my arm, . . . that's a good boy.?" she said as if talking to a two year old. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. How many times have we had this conversation?" and before Ron could say anything, she grabbed Collin's arm and walked away.

**Did you like it? Please tell me by reviewing! Thanx again to my reviewers!**


	3. of dealing with the brother

**Woo and Hoo and stuff! I've got another chapter! Thank you so much all my lovely reviewers!**

**Shaw17 **(thanks, I'm definitely continuing) **doppelganger **(yes, I know Draco is in Hogwarts. That's why he goes back to Hogwarts after he gets up from his hangover, sorry that you misunderstood me.) **NikkiEvans **(I love the clothing too! Glad you agree!) **YourGaurdianAngel **(I don't think that is a type of gun, but I'm getting the message gulp I-I promise to update, don't kill me!) **Mari **(thanks, by the way, you get a prize for the longest review. I'll think of your prize while I'm writing) **evildancer93 **(hope your poison ivy is better.) **Twisted-fate05 **(umm, she didn't recognize Draco because. . . hang on let me think of an answer. . . I honestly don't know. Lol. I guess she was just too mad to be thinking logically. Same goes for him) **dracosbabyluv, Mrs. Green, Raydias, Elen Helwa** **Thank you! Thank you all! **

**Sry for any confusion and without further adieu I give you chapter three: Dealing with an older brother**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

About 20 minutes later, after going outside and waiting for the other kids to go inside, Ginny hissed:

"I can't be_lieve_ you told my brother that!"

"I'm sorry Gin, I was worried!" he pleaded, begging for forgiveness with his eyes.

"_Worried? _Worried! Good God Collin, I told you I was going to Hogsmeade! You should have known that I would've gotten drunk and passed out!" she said exasperated.

"But you usually wake up about six in the morning and come back!" he whined "because you left at six last night, meaning you probably passed out at about ten or eleven-"

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't err, pass out, until one or so?"

"How did you manage to drink until one? You drink some hard shit."

"I wasn't drinking the _whole_ time." She snapped angrily.

"Well then what did you-Oh God Ginny, that isn't your shirt is it?"

"Yes it is, now shut up."

"No it's not. That's a guy's shirt. Oh dear lord, what _have _you done?"

"Collin, I swear, I'm not in the mood. . ."

"Who Ginny?" he said, not relenting. She sighed in defeat.

"I don't know."

"You don't-you don't _know?_ I can't believe you!" he feigned utter disappointment in a bad attempt at mimicking Ron.

"Collin, I was drunk and angry as hell! I wasn't in my right mind!"

"Why were you so pissed?" he asked genuinely concerned. Sure, she was no virgin. But it definitely wasn't like her to have a one-night-stand, especially with a mystery man.

"Harry broke up with me last night. We've been going out for three months. _Three months _Collin. I've never stayed with a guy more than a month. This was a big deal for me, plus the fact that I've never been dumped before. . ."

"Did he give you a reason?"

"No. And honestly, I don't want one. I don't want to know." They were silent for a few minutes then Collin smiled evily.

"What?. . .Oh shit, not-"

"Oh yes, I now have something against you!"

"Damn!"

"No longer can you threaten to tell my grandmum that I was making out with Hector. Hah!" Ginny pretended to pout. But the light mood was ruined when Draco Malfoy came up—he had heard everything.

"Excuse me, but did I just hear that Hogwart's own Weaslette has had a one night stand? Oh well this is juicy." Draco said with his superior voice and a smirk. Ginny glared.

"Sod off Malfoy, its none of your business."

"Oh but I believe it is." He said, making himself comfortable and leaning casually against the tree shading them.

"Would you please go get a life or something? Go screw someone and leave me alone." Draco bit back a smile at the irony of that command.

"No-can-do Weasley-" then he pulled her shirt out of his jacket pocket and tossed it to her. "I should like my shirt my too." And with that he walked away coolly leaving Ginny's mouth hanging and Collin furiously clenching his fists.

PAPAROACHROCKSPAPAROACHROCKS

Ginny Weasley! He couldn't believe it. Yes he had had quite a few run-ins with her where she was cool and snappy right back at him, but this? She was drunk often enough that her best friend knew round abouts when she passed out! That was unbelievable. Gods, what a woman! Not that it mattered. Their little rendezvous would be forgotten in time, he decided that he wouldn't make a big deal about it- -nothing would change. He wouldn't all of a sudden just start talking to her more. But all thoughts of discreetness were dashed when Ginny ran up behind him holding her shirt, and grabbed his arm.

"What the hell was all that about?" she asked, a little confused and a whole bunch angry.

"I believe I asked for my shirt back."

"Its not yours! And how did you get mine? Oh gods, he's your friend isn't he, the guy I-the guy I was with last night." She analyzed. Draco smirked at her incredible obliviousness.

"You could say that." He shrugged. She kept on excitedly:

"And he was wearing your shirt, yeah! That's it isn't it? I know it is! Tell me his name, please!"

"Tut-tut, you sleep with a guy and you didn't even know his name. I don't think you deserve to know his name." he shook his head in mock disappointment.

"I was drunk off my ass, Malf- hey, how'd you know that I slept with him?" she demanded. He winked.

"I do want my shirt back."

"I _know_. You've said that twice already. What? Do you want it back now?" she asked sarcastically. Draco shrugged with a suggestive smirk. "UH!" she punched him lightly and turned around to leave. Five steps later she stopped and said,

"I rather like _your_ shirt. The guy I was with smells really good." As if to prove her point, she lifted the shirt, showing her belly-button, and smelled the shirt. He laughed.

"Nice, Weasley." She smiled fakely and left.

"I _will_ find out his name." she promised herself.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnn

"How'd your time at the bar go?" Blaise Zabini asked Draco when he sat down at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"I got drunk off my ass. Met the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, had a one-night stand, woke up and hour ago, came back found out her name, realized she doesn't know who she had a one nighter with, tried to get my shirt back and came back here."

"Lucky bastard. What bar was this?" Draco smirked in answer. "Are you going to tell her it was you?"

"Eventually."

"I'll bet your happy."

"Oh yeah, tons." He said dully.

"You _aren't_ happy?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"This 'most gorgeous girl in the world' happens to be a Weasley."

"I knew Ron was a girl!" Blaise said excitedly. "Although, I wouldn't ever deem him 'gorgeous'" he said pensively. Draco threw him a very disgusted, mortified look.

"That is the most revolting, disgusting, mortifying thought ever." Draco said with a weird position of his mouth. "It was Ginny Weasley."

"You'd better hope her brother doesn't find out."

"Don't I know it." Draco was built, but a surprise attack by someone like Ron, that would hurt like hell.

"You like her?" Blaise asked. Draco answered Blaise's question with a threatening/ disgusted look.

"It was a one night stand, Zabini." Blaise shrugged with indifference and turned back to his Transfiguration book.

MEANWHILE

"Ron! Would you please sit down, the whole school is going to hear you!" Ginny asked in a whisper-yell. Ron had just been ranting at her for walking away from him, which she was doing now, only into the Great Hall.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn!" he replied, as he entered the Great Hall right behind Ginny and Collin and followed shortly by Hermione and Harry. Draco looked up curiously from his table.

"It's not embarrassing _me, _Ron." She said, bringing her nails to her face and examining them closely, as if bored of him already.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing? –Staying outside all night?"

Then Ginny got the evil idea to tell him where she had actually been all night. She smirked wickedly at her plans to make him even more mad, Gods she loved doing that.

"I wasn't outside, Ron."

"Well you weren't in here."

"If you _must_ know, I was at a pub in Hogsmeade." Parts of the Great Hall stared amusedly, wondering what Ron would say. All was quiet.

"A what?" he asked, his face steadily turning even more red, if that was indeed possible.

"A pub, Ronald." She said, adopting her I'm-talking-to-a-two-year-old tone. Ron's face twisted furiously.

"Please tell me, that all you had was Butterbeer." He said through clenched teeth. Ginny laughed for a long while, sobered, then looked up at Ron.

"You're serious aren't you?" she asked, seriously amazed that he thought she would go to a pub and get _Butter_beer. A small, amused grin played on her lips.

"YES!" he said, more mad than he was before.

"Ron, honestly, do you truly believe I would go to a pub after breaking up with my boyfriend of three months and have Butterbeer?"

"You'd better have." He said threateningly.

"Ron, Ron, Ron," she tsked, "Anyone home? This is Ginevra Weasley you're talking to." He glared. "I got drunk and spent the night in Hogsmeade with a wonderful host."

"You-you what! You'd better not have-if you lost your-" he was blushing immensely. For you see, our blissfully clueless Ron doesn't know that his baby sister isn't a virgin.

"Keep your pants on, I didn't sleep with him." She lied, very convincingly I might add.

"Well, erm, good." He mumbled embarrassed. She winked then walked to the other end of the table with Collin and sat for dinner. She loved her brother, but good god could he be protective.

"Liar, Liar, Pants on fire." Collin chanted at her, while stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes. She frowned.

"I'm not exactly thrilled with the fact that I've slept with a stranger, Collin. And I'm not about to go telling everyone that I did."

"All you have to do is ask _him_ who it is." He said, jerking his head backward towards the Slytherin table.

"Yes, I suppose I'll have to."

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Everyone was talking about the Weasley argument. Ginny was mostly amused that so many people were talking about her. Of course, this hadn't been the way she had planned on telling everyone she was no longer with Harry. Ah well, what could one do. And what did she care about people talking about her? She was Ginny Weasley, she got along great with most she met. She could do anything she wanted.

Including asking a certain Slytherin named Malfoy about her sex life. . . well. . . When she put it that way, it sounded kind of silly. Maybe she wouldn't go through with it after all. . .

MMMMMMMMMMHMMMMMMMMMMM

**So how'd you like chapter three? I hope to get **_**plenty**_** of reviews,. . . hinthint nudgenudge so,. . . . . .review!**

**p.s. Mari, I have thought of your prize (for the clueless ones of you, read the thanks to the reviewers at the top.) you can have a virtual cookie! Enjoy! **

**Oh yeah, by the way, anyone who wants to request something for me to put into one of my chapters, you need only to tell me. (don't ask me to write anything that might screw with the plot—you can give pointers, but not requests for that.) something funny such as requesting me to make ginny fall into a teapot and I shall try. Over and out**


	4. of people tending to know things

**Hey guys, i've finally gotten the new chapter typed! Yay! but i have to tell you something first. Its very scary to write a new chapter to astory that everyone loves because you're afraid that the chapter will suck and ruin the whole story and then everyone will hate your story and not read it again! deep breath after long winded sentence But anyways, i give you chapter four.**

**Chapter four: people tend to know things you don't want them to know.**

**and guys, this is the next day, early in the morning. **

Ginny found Draco in the library browsing the shelves slowly. She pointed him out so Collin would know where she was going and then walked towards him.

"Malfoy." she greeted, standing beside him. He was moving his fingers slowly along the bottoms of the spines of the books from left to right, now one shelf lower.

"Weasley." he answered her.

"Here is your shirt." she shoved it in the open bookbag right beside him.

"Thanks." he still hadn't looked at her. She took a deep breath and continued.

"So?"

"So what?" he stood up to his full height and looked down at her.

"Malfoy, you know what this is about." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Do I?" he asked innocently, turning back to the shelves and scrolling along. Ginny followed him, trying not to get angry at the arrogant prat.

"_Yes_, you _do_." she hissed vehemently.

"Tsk, Tsk. Don't lose your temper Weasley girl, or I might just have to tell the whole school."

"You wouldn't!" she glared, unbelievingly.

"Hello, the name 'Malfoy' ring any bells?" the bell rang, and she realized that that was just the sort of thing that would probably make Malfoy's day.

"Meet me in the trophy room at eleven or I will sneak into your dorm at night and hex you." she said threateningly.

"Sounds enticing." he smirked.

"Oh!- you know-!. . . that was _not_ an inuendo!" she managed to get out flusteredly. He shrugged, picked up his bag, and slung it over his shoulder.

"Thanks for my shirt." he said with a nod, then turned and left.

"Creep." she seethed, staring at his retreating back.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Ginny growled frustratedly at a page in the thick book opened in front of her, after all of her classes were finally over. She had to make up all the work she missed from the previous day when she had a "stomach virus." which was the excuse that she had used. The only class she didn't have work in was potions. And that was only because Snape didn't believe her excuse and refused to give her the work.

"Stupid Blupin Bionheart. Couldn't just _state_ his theory on thestral killings. He just _has _to write five-hundred prancing pages of sentences on the _verge_ of opinion. Dumb, idiotic, stupid, whore of a man. . . ghost." she mumbled to herself, staring at the now blurring words.

She just had to pick Blupin Bionheart to do her essay on for History of Magic. She had picked his name off a list of names that had been passed around. He had sounded like an idiot-an easy essay to do. And what an idiot he was! He pranced around several different theories-never really stating his own.

"You stupid man!" she yelled at the book, slamming it shut and throwing it onto the library floor. A few people that were also in the library looked at the commotion.

"What!?" she snapped, before picking up the book off of the floor reluctantly.

She opened it to page seven. One glance at the words sent her into a tearless sob fit, in which she cradled her head in the crook of her arm. She heard the chair semi-beside her being pulled out. She peeked up, barely lifting her head, it was Malfoy. Of course.

"What do you want?" she groaned miserably.

"What? A guy can't come into the library and do some simple research?" he asked innocently.

"Not you. Not at my table." she picked up her head and tried to look as if the book in front of her were the most interesting thing in the world.

Malfoy continued to look at her, so she picked up the book and held it in front of her face. She peeked over the top of it after a few seconds. Malfoy was still sitting there with that god-awful smirk of his.

"That was your cue to leave, ferret boy." she said, wincing when she heard herself use such a childish insult. He smirked in response. "What is your problem?! Stop smirking!" she said, rather exasperated.

"Annoying you?"

"That would be an understatement. More like, making me wonder what would be more fun, slow poison or some handy medieval torture devices." she said murderously, putting her book on the table.

"Kinky, Weasley. But not in the library. Perhaps, we could go to my room and then-" Ginny clamped her hands over her ears.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" she said disgustedly. Draco narrowed his eyes in a speculative look at her.

"What?" she asked, rather more annoyed than she had been fifteen seconds ago.

"You don't _look_ like a Bionheart fan. Do his books make for an interesting read?" he asked, feigning a serious voice, and sounding convincing too.

"Oh yes, I absolutely _love_ Bionheart! But I should really try to get into what _you're _reading. It seems _so _interesting." she said, sarcasm dripping off her words as she indicated the book he had brought with him. "The Mating Rituals of Doxies. Fascinating. I really should try to read more." she said.

"Touché." he admitted. Wait a second, did he just admit defeat! No friggin way. Hell must be freezing. Ginny instinctively reached over and brought her hand to his forehead.

"What are you doing, Weasley!"

"Making sure that you aren't sick. Odd, you seem fine." He gave her a you-need-to-get-off-the-drugs kind of look, then proceeded to say,

"Why would I be sick? I think that maybe you just need to get off the drugs."

"Don't look at me like that! I'm perfectly fine." she said indigantly.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." He said, still a bit flustered about her motherly instinct to see if he was sick.

"Well, I'm not." she said switching from indigance to pouting mode. She then banged her head onto the open book and didn't have enough motivation to lift it.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"I'm hoping that the words will just seep into my head so I won't have to read this stupid book." came the muffled reply, due to her head being pressed against the musty pages of her book.

"You're not-? Are you serious?" she picked her head up and rested her chin on the book, looking at him speculatively.

"Malfoy, really." she said with a tone that clearly told him he needed to get a grip.

"You know, if you make up you own theory, make it sound like an old guy, you turn it in with a grumble, Binns will never know." Ginny continued to look at him as if he had just gotten Velvet cake on his nose.

"Did you just offer to help me?" she asked after a while of silence.

"Ummm, yes." he admitted, a bit startled himself. Ginny shook her head as if to get rid of the thought.

"I really have no theory on thestral killings. What I would come up with, he would see right through." she said miserably. He rolled his eyes and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling, then looked back at her.

"Binns is. . .not a very. . .thoughtful teacher. He probably won't even read your paper. And if he does, he'll already have read _so_ many others. . . I don't think he'd know if it wasn't Blupin Bionblubber's."

"Bionheart." she corrected immediately.

"Whatever." she sighed.

"Maybe I'll do that."

"once again Malfoy, you have missed your cue to leave." Draco only sat there with a smirk. "Fine, I'll just ignore you." she stated snootily. He waved his hand in front of him to signal her to continue, as he sat back comfortably, watching her work.

She growled and leaned over her parchment. She dipped her ink in the quill. . . quill in the ink. See how frustrated she was! She wrote her name in the top right hand corner of her parchment, then she wrote the title in the middle of the top, (Blupin Bionheart's Theory on Thestral Killings). She then sat, fiddling with her quill trying to concentrate on her essay with Draco watching her. Finally, she slammed down the quill.

"Would you _please_ not stare at me while I'm trying to work?" she asked him furiously. He didn't answer. He just kept giving her the same curious look. "Hello? Malfoy? Talking to you!" she said. He shook his head and said,

"No, I won't stop. I'm enjoying watching you squirm."

"You are a sick freak." she said disgusted "I'll bet you're into that crazy chains and pain shit too." she tried to keep a straight face as Draco twisted _his_ face from a look of superiority to disgusted.

"That is gross." he told her, mortified. She shrugged and started to laugh. A few minutes later she stopped.

Draco was staring with a raised eyebrow, which, of course, sent her into a whole new round of giggles, rocking back and forth, her head in her hands, tears leaking from her eyes, shoulders shaking. He looked around to see if anyone that knew him was watching.

They were.

He shielded his face so they wouldn't associate him with the laughing maniac whom he was sitting by.

"Are you through? What is so damn funny?" He hissed. Her giggles got louder. Then Professor Trelawney rounded a corner of a shelf.

"Ginevra Weasley! Stop that right this minute, you silly little girl!" she shook her head and glared, then walked away. Ginny stopped laughing. Now she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Trelawney's back.

"Old, clueless bat." she said hatefully. That set her off on a whole new round of laughter.

"Is someone having a breakdown?" Draco asked, seriously. The laughter was starting to become kind of infectious. He grinned, then started to laugh. People started to stare and the two were now laughing hopelessly, falling out of their chairs onto the floor. Whenever they'd see each other laughing, their laughter would be renewed. They received more weird looks that day than either of them had received in a long while. Well, not so long a time for Ginny.

Then Ginny gasped and pointed at a woman coming towards them furiously. Trelawney was very upset, yet the two still could not muffle their laughter. Ginny stood up and fled to shelter between the isles of books. She made her way out of the library just to turn and find that Trelawney had spotted her and was following madly. She also realized that Draco was following her when he bumped into her because of her sudden stop.

Upon their collision, they both took off running in the same direction, stopping only when they were in a hallway, a little ways down from a hallway intersection. They were both gasping for breath from having laughing and running at the same time. Ginny stood up straight with a big smile on her face and turned to look at the intersection, just to see Trelawney looking down the opposite hall.

She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into a door that she could have sworn wasn't there before. But then again, she wasn't all that. . .together, right now. As Draco mentioned before, she was on the verge of a breakdown (lack of sleep and a lot of homework will do that to a person).

"What was that for?" he asked, shocked, reaching for the handle of the small closet that she had pulled him into. She slapped his hand away and put a hand over his mouth, stepping closer to do so.

"Shh! Trelawney is coming down the hall." He rolled his eyes, and then realized she couldn't see him, so he decided to inform her of his action.

"Uh rred ay ice." was all that came out. He had meant to say 'I rolled my eyes' but he had forgotten that her hand was still over his mouth.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence. He removed her hand like he would a used tissue with his index finger and thumb.

"I _said,_ 'I rolled my eyes'."

"Ah."

"Check and see if its clear." he commanded. She pondered the command for a moment, deemed it valid and poked her head out of the door, only to bring it back in abruptly.

"She gone?"

"Yes."

"And we're still in here . . . why?"

"Filch is still out there." He sighed and rolled his eyes. Ginny, still somewhat amused started to laugh, trying to remain quiet.

"I fail to see the humor in this, Weasley."

"You fail at a lot of things, Malfoy."

"Hey, you were the one who started this whole mess, don't go insulting _me_." he sputtered.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, you forced me into this closet just so you wouldn't get in trouble."

"Ungrateful jerk! I was saving your sorry ass from trouble too!" she replied indigently.

"Likely story. You probably got me in here in hopes of a make out session. Sorry, no can do." He said, much to Ginny's amusement. She was amazed at all the many mood changes he could undergo in two minutes. From shock, to anger, to whiny, and then to egotistical.

"Oh, yes, Malfoy, let me tell you all about It." she said sarcastically. "You could have just _not_ come into the closet and that would've been that, but _no_, you just didn't leave. Making this _your_ fault. I think that _you_ are the one who wants to get with _me_."

"Let's leave now, hmm?" he requested, reaching around Ginny to open the door, and stepped around her. Without missing a beat he continued, "Maybe I _do_ think you're sexy." Ginny, who had begun following him, ducked under the strap of her bag and put it on her far shoulder, she looked up in surprise. "And Ginny, dear, I couldn't get out. You were blocking my way. And hey, I'm male. No normal guy would discourage a nice-looking girl from trapping him in a closet. So it's _your_ fault."

"You're a pig." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Male." he reminded her.

"If you want to get technical," she said, "this all started because you wouldn't leave my table-" she was cut off by bumping into someone, causing all their stuff to fall. "Sorry." she said to the girl. It was a Ravenclaw third year. The girl smiled nervously. Draco kept their conversation going, despite the presence of another ear; as Ginny knelt down to help the girl gather her scattered belongings.

"If you want to get _technical_" he said, throwing her own words back into her face, "this all started when you stole my shirt. So you encouraged me talking to you." He leaned casually against the wall, with a look that looked as if he had just defeated her in a debate.

"Why would you need, or want for that matter, my encouragement?" Ha. She had him stumped there . . . or so she thought. She looked up at his face and saw only a smirk. Stupid smirk. Gods, how she wanted to make him stop. She would do anything to-Damn it stop smirking!

"Men." she whispered unbelievingly to the girl who had been blushing throughout the whole conversation.

"What was that, Weasley?" Draco asked pryingly.

"None of your business, nosy." she said snootily. "How much stuff do you have?" she asked the girl, exasperated. The girl blushed.

"Sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to run into you." she said meekly. Draco snorted to cover a laugh, earning himself a glare from Ginny.

"No, no, it was my fault. Is that all then?" Ginny asked, standing up.

"Yes." she replied, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, clutching all of her loose papers closely. "Umm, can I ask you a question?" the girl asked timidly.

"Go for it."

"Did you really stay the night at Hogsmeade without permission?" she looked down as if she had said something horrible. Ginny laughed.

"Yes." but she quickly realized she was just giving this innocent, good little girl bad ideas, so she decided to go noble and continued, "but you shouldn't do it, I'm in a lot of trouble." She lied. She looked at Draco when she said this; he half bowed and mouthed 'Saint Ginny'. She rolled her eyes . . . he made her do that a lot.

"He's your boyfriend then?" the girl asked, gaining a bit of boldness.

"W-what?! No! No way!" she answered, some what shocked and very disgusted. The girl shrugged and walked away.

"Thanks." the girl said. Ginny nodded.

"Eww!" Ginny exclaimed as she walked on the opposite way as the girl. Draco ran up to her said,

"I'm insulted that the thought of being with me bothers you." he said, acting as if he were hurt.

"Well it shouldn't. You've always known that the thought of you bothers and disgusts me." she said sweetly, turning her head to give him a matchingly sweet smile.

"You wound me, Weasley." he said, clapping a hand over his heart. "But then again, you _did_ pull me into a closet with you. I suppose you're just denying your feelings."

"I did not!" she said indigently, pushing him a little to her left.

"And this is where I leave you, Milady." he said nobly with a charming smile, taking her hand and brushing his lips against it--never once losing eye contact. Then, as if everything else had been in slow motion, he stood abruptly and left.

She was speechless for a few seconds and by the time she _could_ speak, he had already gone out of sight.

"Hard times with the boyfriend, dear?" asked a motherly voice. Ginny spun around and didn't see anyone. Now she knew she needed to get more sleep.

"Over here, dearie." Ginny looked to the wall to see the portrait of the entrance to her house's tower. How the hell did he know where her house was?!

"I said, 'Problems with the-"

"I heard! He's not my bloody boyfriend!" she growled.

"No need to yell." the lady said, offended.

"Well he's not." she said, pouting, crossing her arms across her chest. "Melon rinds."

The lady studied the girl over before saying, "What a very peculiar thing for one to say."

"It's the password!" Ginny whined.

"Oh-yes-right." the lady said absentmindedly and swung up.

"And I'm not with Draco-Bloody-Malfoy. As if I'd even consider it." she mumbled darkly as she walked through the hall, through the common room full of people, and up to the sixth year girls' dorm for her much needed sleep.

"And this is where I leave you M'lady." Draco said, trying to sound as noble and as charming as he could, taking Ginny's hand and brushing his lips against it. Then, not knowing what else to do he stood abruptly and left.

He walked quickly and rounded the first corner he came to. He didn't know that he still knew the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't know why he was talking to her. But he couldn't look at her the same ever since he had heard her little confession at the tree. And why the hell was he nervous! It's not like he was dating her, or even _going_ to date her. . .

Oh well, he blew it off to needing some sleep and headed to his dorm.

**so, was it good? i hope i didn't completely ruin the story. . . REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ahem i need some sleep. lol**


	5. of letters and conversations

**Sorry its taken me so long to post another chapter, I am always busy or the internet is pissing me off and I give up. Anyways, here is chapter five:**

**Chapter Five: of headaches and such**

MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

"Saturday, Saturday, lovely, wonderful Saturday." Ginny sang off-key upon getting up on a Saturday, five days after her episode with Draco and the closet and all. She hadn't seen, nor talked to him in those five days, and the fact left her in a very good mood. She swung out of bed and yelped as her feet hit something squishy. She bent over it and picked up the slightly squished package—her own fault. In her hands was an over stuffed envelope. With her name in flowy script on the front.

Excited, she opened the envelope quickly. Inside she found a letter and a flower. How sweet!

_Weasley,_

_I have been thinking extensively of your little predicament that you have found yourself in. Knowing more than you do about your own sex life is slightly disturbing, so I have decided to not leave you in the dark any longer and tell you who your one night stand was with. But don't get your hopes up too soon, I won't tell you in this letter. Come now, I'm not _that_ nice. You will need to meet me somewhere for me to tell you who it is. I have yet to decide where that somewhere is. Of course, you might find me first, and perhaps I'll tell you. If, that is, I haven't changed my mind. I hope you liked the flower, I'm particularly fond of daisies and I can't just go about putting them in my room so I figured I would give you one. So now, I'll bid you adieu. Have a lovely Saturday Ginevra._

_Draco_

_P.s. Technically, it was all _your_ fault because you decided to confront me about your sex life. So there. _

Ginny's jaw dropped. That insolent, prick! He would surely pay for his supposed superiority. She thought in anger. She would find him right this instant and give him a good piece of her mind. But she couldn't help raising the slightly crushed flower to her nose and breathing in the sweet scent and subconsciously entertaining the thought of having something with Draco.

MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

Draco hadn't talked to Ginny in five days. Every time he'd see her he would look down, hoping she didn't see him. For some reason, the usually calm and collected guy, was nervous and had no idea of what to say. He had no clue why he was feeling this way, she was just a girl. Not only just a girl, she was a Weasley. What gave her the right to make him feel bested?

Just because he had slept with her didn't make her have some authority over him! He should have superiority over _her_! He thought. Then early Saturday morning, a brilliant plan came to mind. He would entice her into a meeting with him. He would tell her that he would tell her the name of the guy she slept with. Yeah, that was it. Of course, he wouldn't _really _tell her. He would get her to meet him, and then "change his mind" about telling her. Then he could see her. He wrote her a letter and sent it.

Wait? Why was this a brilliant plan? How would that make him regain his superiority? He sighed. How would seeing her make him more authoritative? She was so confident on her own, more than likely she would know that he just wanted to see her, and use that against him. And had he just admitted he wanted to see her? No, it couldn't be. He shook his head. 'That's not what I want at all. I'm just tired.' He thought, more to convince himself than anyone else however.

That had all happened at three in the morning. And now, at eleven o'clock in the morning, Draco was nervously pacing the common room, anticipating something, but he didn't know what.

_I have _got _to get her off my mind!_ He thought desperately, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Just about that time, Blaise walks in the room.

"Umm . . . you okay mate?" he asked, casting a sidelong glance as he walked in and sat on the leather couch. Draco looked at him as if he had never seen him before. Blaise returned the look with that of confusion.

"Seriously mate, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Draco sighed and took a place on the couch.

"Nes." He replied.

"Nes?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded, as if 'Nes' was a perfectly reasonable answer. "Mmhmm. So tell me, what's on your mind?" Draco shook his head.

"I need air." He said walking out absentmindedly, leaving Blaise to wonder what the hell was wrong with him.

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

Ginny sat, feeling defeated, beside Collin at a table in the library. She put her head in her hands and made a growling sort of noise.

"He's not _any_where! I've looked in absolutely every nook and cranny in this school, _and_ outside." She whined. Collin looked up, slightly amused.

"Did you ever think about looking in his common room?" he asked. She gasped at this proposal.

"Of course! Why didn't _I_ think of that?" she said and got up abruptly, before he could remind her that she was a Gryffindor and didn't know where the Slytherin common rooms were. . .

Ginny stopped her fast pace towards the dungeons mid step. She didn't even know where the damn room was. She clenched her fists in her best attempt to keep her cool. She turned slowly and walked. Outside. Yes, that would be where she would find him, absentmindedly pushing the fact that she had already looked out there, out of her mind.

Even outside, in the cool shade of a massive oak tree, Draco could not get rid of the plague that Ginevra Weasley had set on him.

"Blast it!" he exclaimed angrily out loud.

"Blast what?" a voice asked smugly behind him. He snapped around to see a very self-content Ginny, arms crossed smugly across her chest.

"You. What are you doing here?" he said with a mild tone.

"Was that, blast _me_. Or was that a '_You'_ in a sinister voice as in you realized it was me?" she asked coyly. Draco cocked his head.

"Do wha-?" he shook his head.

"Never mind." Ginny said. They waited in silence a few seconds. "Well . . ." she asked impatiently.

"Well what?" she rolled her eyes.

"Who is it that I . . . that I. . ." she broke off. Aha. He could see her getting a little less confident. Muahaha, power was back in his hands, and with that he regained his usual calm, self-assured, demeanor.

"Ah, Ginevra, you couldn't possibly believe that I would give in that soon did you? Tut tut, silly girl." He said with a smirk. Her gaze turned furious.

"How dare you! You insolent, little . . . prick!" she shouted angrily.

"Come now, silly girl, why did you get your hopes up in the first place? You should never trust a man such as my self." He said, touching his chest sincerely. She glared at him then turned and left mumbling:

"A man, ha! A _boy_, maybe." And she was gone.

Draco stared dumbly at the place she had occupied. Where had she gone? Perhaps he should go and make amends with her . . . no, that would be too suspicious. He continued looking at the vacant spot until a noise brought him out of his blank stare.

"Hello? Can you even hear me? HELLO?" he shook his head and Ginny had filled the spot that she had left empty. Wow. That was cool.

"I can hear you just fine." He said indigently. "I _choose_ to ignore you, but seeing as how you continue to be annoying, I suppose I'll listen." He said trying to muster contempt. She rolled her eyes.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" she said with a half-hearted sneer.

"Now, now Weasley, that's no way to treat the one with such information about you. Don't you agree?" he said superiorly. She scowled.

"I have decided that you _will_ tell me. And I shan't leave you alone until you do." She said, determined. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh will you now?" he asked. She nodded in response. "Well that should be interesting when I decide to go to the Lou, or the common room, or-"

"Okay! Okay . . . I get your point. But, you'd better stay in the room a pretty damn long time, or I'll be there."

"Is that a threat?" he asked calmly. "Because if it is, it isn't a very good one." She glared at him.

"Malfoy, I don't like you." She said simply, without any indication that she would continue the statement.

"Uh-hu. If you didn't like me, then you wouldn't be following me around everywhere."

"Ugh! I wouldn't be following you around if you weren't baiting me! Maybe _you_ like _me_ and you _want_ me following you around." She accused.

"I- . . . well-. . ." he stammered. "That is not true at all, but I can't come up with a reasonable come back, so I'm going to drop it." She almost choked. Malfoy, a pure-blooded Malfoy, had just given up, and to a Weasley none the less. Oh this was good. He would _never_ live this one down. She smiled, very largely.

"You do know Malfoy, I will _never_ forget that." She said, smugly. He opened his eyes wide, realizing what he had done.

"Well . . . shit." He said, looking away. He couldn't believe that he had just dropped an arguement. Oh this was _not _good. She smirked.

"Ha."

"Ha yourself, you little witch." He sneered.

"Uh, Malfoy?"

"What?" he asked rudely.

"I _am_ a witch. That was another pathetic comeback. That's twice in one minute. I shall alert the media." He glared at her.

"You, girl, are becoming a thorn in my side." He told her.

"I know how you could remove this . . . thorn." she offered.

"Yes, yes, I know. I should tell you who you're little one night stand was." She nodded encouragingly. "But I won't tell you. Because you see, _I _am the one with the black mail material. Not you."

"That's not how I see it."

"Fine! If I tell you will you promise to leave me alone?" he asked desperately. She nodded enthusiastically. Then he thought, if he told her, then he'd never have an excuse to see her again. "Oh well, I think I can deal with you." He said trying to sound as pleasant as he could. Then he simply walked away, leaving Ginny fuming by the tree with her hands clenched.

**Sry it wasn't that long guys, but a lot of you wanted a quick update. I would like to thank these people for their encouragement (thanks always! You all get a block of arsenic to feed your not so friendly friends): Banoffe** (thanks for the encouragement), **Katina Wellson **(love you cuz) **,arrestingseraph, Sweet Orchid **(the confession at the tree was where Ginny told Collin about her one night stand.)**, WhiteRosePetal **(I love this pen name!)**, little-munchkin-poo **(thank you my loveley shovelhood sister)**, AND AFireInsideChick **(You are a little hyper,. . .yes?)**. Thank you all! REVIEW. . .please. . . .again.**


	6. of stalking and such

**Wow. . . its been a VERY long while. . . so much has changed since then. . . however, on with the story! Hope you like it, and to all my dedicated reviewers, I love you, thankyou for your endless loyalty. And with no further adieu, I give you**

**Chapter six: of stalking and such**

Draco sat at the Slytherin table in the morning waiting for breakfast to appear. Blaise had drug him out of bed early to help him with another stupid project of his and now here he was. He yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Come on mate, it wasn't that bad." Blaise encouraged, looking around the filling Great Hall.

Draco gave him a sardonic look.

"Not that bad? I'm sorry if I don't share your enthusiasm for potted plants, Blaise." He said.

"They're not just potted plants! They're very obscure and rare and if we bred them, we could earn a fortune!" Blaise said heatedly.

Draco rolled his eyes, well accustomed to Blaise's get-famous-quick schemes. He was more tired than usual anyways. After Ginny's constant perusal of him and his knowledge, he couldn't fall asleep the previous night and had ended up having to cast a sleeping charm on himself. The effects of which, were still lingering.

He was just about to make a sarcastic comment about Blaise's addiction to schemes when someone sat down right beside him scaring him half to death. He jumped a bit and looked over to see Ginny.

"By the gods Weasley, you scared me."

"Oh that's adorable." She said perkily. He eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine." She said, looking at the breakfast that had just appeared and grabbing herself a biscuit. She still hadn't looked at him yet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rudely.

"Good morning, Ginny. How are you? Oh, I'm fine, Draco. And yourself?" she said mimicking the conversation that she believed should have taken place. He blinked slowly at her as she finally looked at him. She sat quiet, waiting for a reply.

"Why would I be that cordial to you?"

"Well, for starters," she said, turning her attention back to her biscuit, "you are black mailing me. And secondly, I warned you that I would be a constant _thorn_ in your side if you didn't give me the information. So here I am, being a thorn in your side, you might as well make the best of it." She winked at him and smiled cheerfully. "Now, would you be a dear and pass me the jam? No, not that one, the grape one. Thank you darling."

He passed her the chosen jam silently shocked and confused. He looked up at Blaise who had been watching the entire transaction with a dumbfounded look. He now raised an eyebrow at Draco, who merely sat up straighter, determined to become the one in charge again.

"But of course Ginny, darling, how silly of me. And how was your night?" Draco mustered to say politely.

Ginny scowled at him. She had been sure that she would catch him off guard, he would be annoyed, and then he would tell her the coveted information.

"Perfectly fine, love. I had a lovely dream, would you like to hear it?" she said sweetly. Blaise's eyebrows rose again. Since when had these two become so friendly?

"Oh yes, do tell." Draco encouraged as he started to make himself a plate. The two were starting to get looks from all around the Great Hall. A Gryffindor at the Slytherin table. A _Weasley_ with a _Malfoy_, no less.

"Well, it started off at a hotel. And I came back to school where I had a lovely conversation with you and you gave me some _wonderful _information, and the two of us never spoke again! Isn't that lovely?" she said, never looking at him, but continuing with her current occupation of eating.

"Oh well, if wishes were fishes Ginny dear." He said bemused.

"God damn it, Draco, you are the most infuriating man I have _ever_ met!" she said frustrated. He shrugged happily and continued eating. She continued her meal pouting. She looked up at Blaise.

"Hi, I'm Ginny." She said.

"I'm Blaise."

"I'm ever so sorry that you have to be friends with this insolent prick." She said, jerking her head towards Draco. Draco feigned hurt. She rolled her eyes. Blaise laughed.

"You would laugh when a silly wench insults your best mate?? Blaise! I'm hurt." Draco said with a look of intense grievance on his face, causing Blaise to laugh further.

"Blaise! Don't encourage his antics!" Ginny protested. Blaise laughed harder.

"See what you've done?" Ginny said, turning to Draco, holding her hand out towards Blaise in example. Which caused Draco to laugh.

Ginny sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes visibly at the two.

"I'm sorry Ginny, you were just telling me about your meaningless quest to get unattainable information. Continue." Draco said in the politest manner.

"Oh shut up you bastard." She said, giving up. Draco grinned.

"So will you be following me all day on this glorious Sunday?" Draco asked her.

"Yes." She answered curtly.

"Oh goody, we'll have so much fun."

"Oh really? How is that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I think we could start in my dormitory on my bed, and then we could go to a classroom. Maybe we could throw in a tumble on the grounds and then we could go to _your _dormitory and-"

"Draco! Stop! That is _quite_ enough!" Ginny stopped him, her face contorted into a look of disgust. He shrugged.

"I'm just letting you know where I'll be going, I never said anything about _doing_ anything. . . . Perv." He added.

"Oh you're so . . . you're so. . ."

"Yes?"

"Ugh!"

"So I'm 'Ugh'?" he asked faux seriously. She glared at him as she took a bite of her oatmeal. And she was about to take another when she was thwarted by a loud shriek.

"EW! _Who_ is that in _my_ spot by Drakie?!" came a high pitched, loud voice. Draco, Ginny, and Blaise all cringed and looked towards the end of the table at a blonde haired busty girl now running in their direction.

"Oh god." Draco muttered.

"Who-" Ginny started, but was cut off when the girl reached Draco's side, which coincidentally was her side as well.

"Drakie! Who _is_ this beside you in my spot?" she asked, in the dumbest, blondest voice Ginny had ever heard. Draco sighed and sneered up at the girl.

"Marina, for the last time, this is _not_ your spot. And I can not control who sits in it or not. Okay?

". . .what?" she asked stupidly. Ginny couldn't hide a giggle at the girl's obvious stupidity. The girl turned to face Ginny.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked rudely.

"Ahem. I'm Ginny." She said with a smile. All she received was a blank stare from Marina.

". . .Whatever." She turned back to Draco "Drakie, make her go away."

Draco sighed audibly and closed his eyes slowly.

"Look Marina, I don't like you. I will _never_ like you. _Go. Away._" He said forcefully. Marina looked as if she would reply but promptly shut her mouth, glared at Ginny, and stormed off, knocking someone's plate off on her way.

Ginny didn't suppress the huge grin on her face.

"Who was that ickle Drakie kinns?" she asked childishly, mimicking Marina's voice.

"Another girl who finds me irresistible and thinks she _must_ follow me around everywhere. Know anyone like her?" he replied cuttingly. She just grinned at him.

"Touche, Drakie, touché." He sneered at the improper use of his name but decided not to say anything of it.

"So who was that?" Ginny asked, redirecting her question to Blaise. Blaise smiled.

"Marina Flemingworth. They dated back in like . . . fourth year. She still hasn't gotten over him."

"Oh that's gold." She said with a smile.

"Isn't it though?"

Ginny and Blaise carried on amusing conversation beside the sulking Draco until they were interrupted by yet another angry voice. This time, from a male.

"GINNY!?" a voice came ringing from across the Great Hall. Ginny sighed and looked up at Blaise.

"My brother?" she asked. He looked past her shoulders for her and confirmed her suspicion. "Great." She murmured, without turning around. However, she was forcefully turned around a few moments later.

"_What_ exactly are you doing here, Ginny?" Ron asked

"Draco's forcing me." She said simply, lying all the blame at Draco's feet.

"What?! I didn't- She's just- oh you bitch." Draco said choppily glaring at Ginny as Ron turned his attention to him.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?" Ron asked forcefully.

"Nothing! And even if I was, I wouldn't have to tell you, Weasley, now get out of my way." He said, standing up. Ginny followed suit. Draco pushed past a glaring Weasley and started walking away. Ginny hastily followed him, looking back to see a confused and angry Ron. She shrugged with a grin and hurriedly followed Draco out of the Great Hall.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"You're brother's a nutcase you know." Draco said to her as they walked down a hallway.

"Yes, I know." She said simply.

"Although, so are you, following me in this manner."

"How am I a nutcase for wanting to know who I slept with?" He only shrugged in response.

"Are you honestly going to follow me around all day, Weasley?"

"That's the plan." She smiled. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

She had been with him all day. They had remained in the library for the majority of the day and it was now about five o'clock. She was getting restless. She didn't know how much longer she could stay in this one room. Right about the time she thought she would give up her plight, Draco stood from their table they had inhabited for the past several hours.

"Where to now, your majesty?" she asked.

"I dunno. I'm bored though. Shall we?" he asked, waiting politely for her to stand.

"You're awful polite to your supposed stalker you know." She informed him. He grinned.

"My father taught me to be polite to all."

"Then why are these lessons just now taking effect?" she asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You know, I just don't know. Might be something to look into." He winked at her as they headed for the doors. She followed him outside to the shade of a secluded tree far from the other students enjoying the nice weather. He laid down with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" she asked rudely. He opened an eye to look at her.

"Going to sleep. You might as well sit, I'm going to be here for a while." He said, closing the one open eye.

She sat huffily on the ground and let her mind wander to the past events involving Draco. She wanted him to tell her what she wanted to know. But another part of her wanted to just stay around him, to have an excuse to make amiable conversation like they had done for the past several hours in the library, talking of trivial things and just sharing thoughts.

They disagreed on a lot. They argued over most of what they talked about, yet it was some of the most enjoyable conversation she had had with a straight man in a very long time. She sighed and laid down as well. She didn't know what to do with her conflicting emotions. Perhaps a little sleep would help her out. . .

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Draco woke and looked down at the cute redhead asleep on his chest.

Wait . . . asleep on his chest?? He struggled to regain memory of what had happened last. All he remembered was coming out of the library and . . . oh yes, he had come and laid under this tree and told the girl he would be going to sleep. But why was she on his chest? His arm suddenly felt uncomfortable and the only other place to put it was at his side, over Ginny's shoulders.

He lay there, with an arm around Ginny, contemplating what to do. Should he wake her, and have her freak out about his arm around her? Should he let her sleep and pretend it was an accident . . . And why did having his arm around her not bother him?? It felt so right, he was so confused.

Ah well, might as well wait for the little wretch to wake up.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ginny woke and felt a weight over her shoulders. She fluttered her eyes open to realize her head was on Draco's chest and his arm was over her. . . She sat up immediately.

"Draco!" she said loudly.

"Yes?" he answered quietly.

"What were you doing??"

He debated for a moment whether or not to pretend as if he had been sleeping still, but alas, he needed no answer.

"Come on, I'm hungry, its nine o'clock." He sat up on his elbows.

"Dinner's already been served. We've missed curfew." He announced.

"Damn it." She chewed angrily on her lip.

"We could just go to Hogsmeade." He proposed.

"Yes . . . I suppose we could." She answered wearily, standing up.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Okay, tis short and im tired, but I will update more now, I've got wireless internet and such. R&R**


	7. of kitchen trips

**Wow look at this, another chapter of the story I abandoned years ago. . . and people say miracles don't happen, bah! But alas, it has been a while so the story may not flow perfectly so bear with me. And any helpful tips would be quite, well, helpful. So feel free to give me your constructive criticism.**

**Chapter seven: kitchen trips**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"But the kitchens would be so much closer," Ginny said as she stood and brushed the dirt off her but. Why in the world were they having a civil conversation when they had just woken up all snuggled together? Ah well, no use making a bigger deal about it.

"Yes, I assume they would be, however seeing as how students aren't allowed in, that is quite a ridiculous proposition."

"Oh, Draco, you bore; I know where the kitchens are," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well then, by all means, lead the way," he said, rolling his hand in front of him as he stood, indicating her to walk. She began walking away briskly. Now he was following her, an odd change.

Why was he following her anyway? Wasn't the whole point of today to get her to _stop_ following him? But there he was, watching the sway of her hips in front of him as she led him to food. Wait! . . . He wasn't watching her hips! He was err . . . enthralled with the stitching on her jeans . . . yes, that was it. . .

"What is it with you?" Ginny said, bringing Draco out of his reveries.

"Whatever are you talking about?" he asked.

She stopped and turned around, looking at him as if he were retarded. "I say something to you and you just don't hear me or something," she said in an exasperated tone.

Draco cocked his head. "Were you talking?" I was too enticed by your ass. No! your jeans' stitching . . .

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Never mind, Malfoy. I suppose it is rather useless to expect courtesy from one such as you."

"Come now, Ginevra, I'm not that bad, really," he said in amusement.

"Oh yes you are." She continued walking and he began following her again.

"You've just spent the entire day with me and we didn't get at each other's throats all day, that's got to count for something," Draco offered. Why was he pointing that out? What did it even matter? This was ridiculous; he really needed to calm down.

Ginny looked at him suspiciously over her shoulder. He must have some ulterior motive; why else would he have been so nice to her all day? "I don't know what you're playing at, Malfoy, but I will either figure it out soon or you will tell me what I want to know so I can stop tailing you."

Shit. He needed to make up for that; he couldn't just go around being nice to the girl. "I think what you're doing is technically called stalking, my love," he grinned, proud of himself for saying something that was not nice. He mentally shook his head, that shouldn't have been so hard.

"Whatever. Stalking, trailing, following, they're all in the same boat. And it would all stop if you would just tell me what I want to know, Drakie kinns."

He blanched at the horrible misusage of his name. "Really? 'Drakie Kinns?' You're going to resort to that?"

She shrugged and then began to molest a painting. "You leave me no choice," she said simply. "Now where is it?" she said curiously, looking intently at the painting she was molesting.

"Ginevra, what _are_ you doing?" he asked in complete confusion after a moment.

She scowled at him. "_Trying_ to get you some food, if that's okay with you, Sir," she said moodily. Draco raised an eyebrow but just leaned against the wall and let her continue. After a moment, the portrait swung open; Ginny smiled triumphantly.

"Ta da! Malfoy, I give you the kitchens," Ginny said grandly, sweeping her arm in an imperious manner towards the large illuminated room beyond.

Draco walked in, looking around. At once, they were besieged by three house elves.

"What can we be getting you sir and miss?" one elf squeaked up at them. Draco looked at Ginny in alarm, not quite sure how the Hogwart's system worked.

"Go ahead, tell them what you want," Ginny encouraged.

"Erm, okay, I would like a sandwich," he said in a questioning voice as if testing some new voice reactant contraption.

Ginny giggled at his lack of expertise. "I'll have a sandwich, too, with milk, please," she said daintily to the first elf.

"Oh, I'd like some milk as well," Draco added, happy she had reminded him. He looked over to see Ginny smiling at him as the elves ran away. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Milk?"

"What? You got it too," he said defensively.

"Yes, but, I'm a girl," she said evasively.

"What? That doesn't even make sense," he said broodingly.

"It's adorable, that's all," she said with a grin.

"Is not," he grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Whatever you want to think, Malfoy." They stood in silence a few more moments before the three house elves scurried back.

"Here you are Miss and Sir, turkey and cheese sandwiches with milk," an elf piped out. Ginny looked pointedly with a grin at the glass of milk Draco was grabbing. He caught her amused look and scowled at the elf, yanking the milk out of his hand.

"It's not god damn adorable," he grumbled. "It's a main source of calcium," he added on. Ginny positively howled with laughter.

"Too cute, Malfoy, too cute," she said as she took her own dinner from the elves and made her way towards the door. "Where are we going to go eat anyway?" she asked as they closed the painting behind them.

Draco sighed. "My dorm I suppose," he answered unwillingly. Why was the wench so chipper? She should be in tears from spending this much time with him. But there she was, chattering animatedly while he found himself interested in the trivial things she said. He shook his head. These weird thoughts would leave when he ate. Yeah, that was it, he just needed food.

"I've got to hand it to you, Weasley, this is pretty wicked," Draco said in reference to the late night kitchen trip as they made their way to the dungeons.

Ginny smiled satisfactorily. "Everything I do is wicked," she said without thinking, then immediately cringed, knowing what she had walked in to.

"Oh, is that so?" Draco asked her with a wicked grin.

Ginny gulped. "I didn't mean it like that," she protested.

"It's okay Ginevra, my dear; your secret is safe with me. But _do_ tell me, just what do you do that is so wicked, hmm?" he asked, his confidence rising with the familiar feeling of control. He spoke the password to his private dorm room and they entered. Ginny sat on the floor and placed her plate on the ottoman in front of the chair where Draco took a seat.

Ginny rolled her eyes. There was just no winning with this guy. Well, like her good great uncle, may he rest in peace, always said, if you can't beat them, join them. So she bit at the bait Malfoy had given her. "Oh, I couldn't possibly tell you, Drakie dear, that would ruin all the fun for when I _show_ you," she said sweetly, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Draco almost choked. That was definitely _not_ how she was supposed to react! Ginny looked up in satisfaction, pleased to see him at a loss for words, ah sweet victory was hers!

But alas, her victory was short lived. Draco smirked at her. "Now that's what I've been trying to tell you, darling, this whole day would have been much more fun if you had just said that eons ago," he said, still smirking. God damn it how she hated that god awful complacent smirk of his.

"Ha. Keep dreaming, Ferret."

"Tsk tsk are you really going to resort to second year insults? Truly, I thought better of you," Draco said, shaking his head in fake disappointment. Ginny rolled her eyes and was about to tell Draco exactly where he could shove his unwanted thoughts when the door opened.

Blaise walked in and looked at Draco then at Ginny. "Oh, hello Ginny," he said, his face lighting up. "What a pleasant surprise," he said with a smile, taking a seat on the bed, facing the two of them.

"Hello Blaise. How are you?" Ginny asked with a smile, deciding that if she could engage Blaise in one-on-one conversation, it would surely annoy the hell out of Draco.

"Oh, I'm good, and you?"

"Just delightful," she said still smiling. Draco opened his mouth to speak so Ginny pointedly cut him off. "And what brings you here, Blaise?"

"I was bored in the common room and Marina was being overbearing asking for Draco so I had to leave," he said in a grave voice.

"Oh, how dreadful!" she said in an equally grave tone.

Draco made as if to speak again but was cut off by Blaise this time. "Yes, quite, I don't know what runs through that girl's mind, honestly," he said, shaking his head.

Ginny cut Draco off yet again with her reply. "Some girls are such a drag," she said, empathy dripping off her words.

Draco, having caught on to her plight of ignoring him, rolled his eyes. "Did you come here to see Ginny or me, Blaise," he finally managed to say after quite a bit of conversation between the two.

Blaise looked up at Draco almost startled. "Oh, I forgot you were there, Draco," Blaise said nonchalantly.

"Gee, thanks mate," Draco said sarcastically. Ginny giggled and stuck out her tongue at Draco before Blaise looked back at her. "Wench," he muttered at her. She only laughed more.

"What are you two doing in here together anyway?" Blaise asked suddenly.

"She finds it amusing to follow me around," Draco said, drinking the last of his milk and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Not so!" Ginny protested, also finishing her milk.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, then, do explain what you're doing here," he said as if he wanted to know just as badly as Blaise. Blaise looked suspiciously at Draco and then at Ginny then back to Draco. Something fishy was going on here.

Ginny cast a glare at Draco before turning to Blaise with a perfectly sweet face, "You see, Blaise, Draco cannot get enough of me so he continues to bait me into following him around so he doesn't have to part with me," she said with a tone that indicated pity for Draco.

"Bullshit," Draco said, but could not repress the smile on his face. Ginny made a face at him, he was supposed to be angry, not amused.

Blaise continued to look suspiciously back and forth at the two. "Okay, well, I'll be going now . . ." he said awkwardly, getting up and going to a door that led to the Slytherin common room. "Night you two, hope you work things out," he said, and then he was gone.

Ginny yawned and stood. "You have a bathroom around here?" she asked. Draco pointed at a third door. She nodded her thanks at him and went to the restroom. As she was washing her hands, she looked into the mirror. What should she do? She had stayed this long, she might as well stay the night . . . right? Yes, that's what she should do.

Upon her decision, she washed her face. Then she cleaned Draco's toothbrush using "Scourgify" and used it. For some reason, she could not just use the spell on her teeth, it just didn't feel the same. Then with a wicked grin, she took off her bra and slipped out of her jeans leaving her in only a low cut cami and her underwear. If he would not tell her on his own, it was time to start playing dirty.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hope that lived up to everyone's expectations. R&R :]**


	8. of playing dirty going awry

**I got so much feedback, i'm truly delighted at how faithful all you readers have been. kisses and love to you all!!! and here is chapter 8**

**when playing dirty goes awry**

Draco looked up at the bathroom door. Good god what was the woman doing in there? He scowled at the door and just at that moment, Ginny walked out. Draco gasped quietly, too quietly for the beautiful woman to hear. She leaned against the door frame rubbing her hands together casually, her long legs stretched in front of her, her chest nearly visible through the tiny shirt she was wearing. She had taken her hair down and it cascaded down her shoulder, catching the light with it's ringlets.

His eyes finally made their way up to her face where he saw a very self satisfied grin playing on her lips. He managed to change his shocked face into that of contempt.

"Did you lose a fight in there or something?" he said in a seemingly unconcerned tone.

She smiled back at him. "Of course not, I don't lose."

"But you did get in a fight."

She rolled her eyes at him, still smiling. "I'm spending the night. And I get the bed." she walked slowly over to Draco and stopped right in front of him. She bent down and placed a finger lightly on his chin, her face inches from his. He could feel his heart beating faster as she inched closer to him. As she was bent in front of him, he had a perfect view of her breasts, practically popping out of the shirt she was in. He had to suppress a groan.

"You get the floor," she whispered, her mouth moving against his ear. He never thought such a horrible statement could have sounded so sexy. "Unless. . ." Draco's eyes opened wide at this last opening. Was she about to offer that they sleep in the same bed?

"Unless what, my dear?" he asked, as she had stopped speaking. She grinned down at him and slowly, gently she eased herself onto his lap. She kissed his neck, her fingers lazily twisting a strand of his hair at the back of his head.

"You know what I want, Malfoy," she purred, pushing her hips down as if to get comfortable and coincidentally pushing her chest against his. Draco swallowed, but this was his game; seduction he could deal with.

He wrapped his arms around her backside. "Yes, I know what you want, even if you don't, darling," he said huskily. And in one swift movement, he stood with her in his arms and walked over to the bed. She looked shocked, apparently this was not the way she had thought it would play out.

Draco laid down beside her, propped up with his elbow. He ran a hand down her thigh and kissed her neck. "And what you want is me, isn't it?" he asked her in a low tone. He looked up at her face to see that her eyes were closed.

"No it most certainly is not," she said after a couple of seconds. And in a flash, she had curled her legs around Draco's and twisted their positions so he was flat on his back and she straddled his waist.

He smirked up at her. "Then what, pray tell, is it that you want?"

"Don't play games, I know you know," she said, her voice slowing a little. She then took his hand and raised it to her mouth. "And if you tell me," she kissed his little finger then his ring finger. "Then I might be inclined to. . ." she posed a thoughtful face and kissed his middle finger then looking straight into his eyes she took the tip of his index finger in her mouth and kissed it ever so softly. She let the finger linger on those luscious lips of hers for a second then continued, "share." she whispered.

She looked expectantly at him to tell her. Surely he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of her, as she was on top of him, appearing as if she were going to sleep with him. Of course, she had no real intention of sleeping with the arse of a man, but she needed information, so let him think what he wanted.

Draco was definitely in his element, he would not be persuaded to do anything by seduction. He himself was a seducer and familiar with these clever ways to gain information so he was not to be hoodwinked by her rising and falling chest, by her long silky legs pressed against his, by the warmth he felt emanating from between her legs onto his waist, no, he would not be fooled. But then, he really _did_ want nothing more at this moment than to do exactly as she was proposing. He wanted her body to be his, he wanted his body to be hers!

"I'm not going to tell you, Weasley," he said, still smirking.

"You don't want to share this lovely bed with me?" she said with a sexy pout and batting of the eyelashes. She put a hand on his chest and leaned over, giving him a perfect view of her delightful bosom yet again.

"I couldn't care less if I shared the bed with you or not," he said nonchalantly. But Ginny was not to be fooled, she could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Oh? Your pulse says otherwise," she whispered. "But if that is the case, perhaps I could . . . persuade you?" she bent over and kissed his neck right below his jaw then in a steady line to his collar bone where she ended her kisses with a soft bite on the bone.

"Perhaps," he encouraged, wrapping his arms around her and putting his hands on her waist.

She kissed the corner of his mouth, not quite on his lips. She was enjoying this way too much. Why was she even doing this? She couldn't remember but God his skin tasted brilliant.

"Enough with this," Draco said suddenly, gruffly. Ginny pulled back, surprised, and blinked. Draco sat up and put his hand behind Ginny's head. "Enough with this almost-touching-but-not-quite bullshit. I _want_ you," he said fiercely and then he pulled her head towards him and pressed his lips to hers passionately.

This was terrible! . . . But god was it wonderful! She knew it went against everything she stood for but she couldn't bring herself to break away from this enchanting kiss. And she found herself wanting more of him, wanting his arms tighter around her, his lips pressed harder against hers!

So she kissed him back and she let his hands pull off her shirt and she pulled off his. She felt as though she were in some type of wonderful trance, a trance she would not break for all the gold of Gringotts. She kissed his neck blissfully as his hands traveled up her stomach, across her breasts. She moaned as he kissed her mouth again and then louder still when he moved down to kiss her chest.

Draco could not get enough of the girl beside him. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her so passionately, and when she kissed him back and pulled him closer, he nearly lost his mind. Her scent was driving him crazy, her kisses made him dizzy.

He couldn't really tell you which kiss led to another or what he did in what order, but he was touching and kissing this girl he had wanted to kiss and touch for a long time, so it didn't really matter. And as one kiss led to another, he found her naked before him and he naked above her. She was looking up at him with a pleading look, a soft look.

Then something hit him like an anvil on the head. He nearly cursed out loud when it did. He couldn't do this! He couldn't seduce the girl. . .he wanted more than that. He cursed at himself internally. Why now? Why did he have to go and be all noble _now?_ When she was right in front of him, ready to go. Gods be damned he was going to be fucking noble.

"Ginevra," he breathed. He had never sounded so sexy to her. "I'm sorry," he began. Oh God. She knew where this was going. He was going to go all noble. Fucking figures. The one god damn time she didn't want him to be the good guy and there he goes being the good guy. But she was tired of all the boys stopping in the middle for noble reasons. For once, couldn't she just have someone without promising her whole fucking heart to them? She put a finger against his lips and looked at him.

"Don't stop, Draco," she whispered. Draco looked at her with a calculating aura. She sounded as if she wanted nothing more in the world than him. And even if he had wanted to, which he didn't really, he wouldn't have been able to stop after those words left her mouth. Her permission let him hear exactly that she wanted him as well, and knowing that drove him wild. He pressed his lips down on hers and they took each other.

She told herself she was finally doing something just because it was what she wanted at that moment. Spontaneity. She told herself that she was happy that she was finally going to be with a man without having to promise him the world, without putting her heart on the line. And she told herself this because from the first time he entered her, she knew. And with a sigh she resigned herself to her fate. She had been pushing the feeling away for a while, ignoring it, hoping it would just go away if she pretended it wasn't there. But now she knew, without doubt. She knew that she would give Draco her heart on a silver platter if he but asked. Draco had her heart mind and body, even if he didn't know it. She didn't want to acknowledge it; she was tired of giving her heart away for it to just be used and thrown away. But there it was, plain as day, she had fallen for Draco fucking Malfoy.

.

"Why were you going to stop?" Ginny asked quietly. Her head was on his shoulder, his arm around her and she lay snuggled against his body. Draco turned his head to look at her.

"I'm not sure you're ready for that answer," he said with a grin.

She giggled and tapped him lightly on the chest. "Draco," she whined. "Tell me."

He kissed her nose then tutted at her. "All in good time, my dear."

"Fine," she said, sticking her tongue out at him and making a face.

Draco tried to catch her tongue and failed. "Why didn't you let me stop?" he asked.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Did you _really_ want to stop?"

"Of course not," he answered.

"Well then, you have your answer."

"I sorely doubt that your reasons for _any_thing have been solely for _my_ benefit," Draco replied with a stern look, demanding the truth with his eyes.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. Though you don't deserve to hear a single thing, seeing as you don't tell me a god damn thing," she mumbled darkly before looking up into his expectant eyes. She pursed her lips with distaste. "I'm tired of having to promise the world to a guy before he'll bed me, it's ridiculous. I just wanted a nice go with no strings attached." It wasn't really a lie, it was what she had wanted at the beginning.

Draco's head fell back a little in disappointment. Wait, why was he disappointed at all? He had got what he wanted, right? He shook his head, slightly troubled. He knew that he wanted more than just this, more than just a no strings attached session. He wanted to take her out and dance with her, he wanted to study and take naps by the lake without baiting her to be there. He chuckled to himself at that last thought.

"What's so funny?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. She made a contented noise and pulled herself closer to him. She was asleep in the next few seconds.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he whispered to her.

.

Draco woke to a banging on his dorm room door and Blaise's angry voice just beyond it.

"Draco! Get the hell up you promised me you would help me today!"

Draco stayed quiet, hoping that if he didn't answer, Blaise would just go away and Draco could keep Ginevra in his arms all day . . . or at least until she woke up. But Blaise pounded on the door again and Ginny stirred.

"Draco!" Blaise yelled.

"What does he want?" Ginny grumbled, pulling the blanket over her head to block out the sun coming in through the window. Draco didn't reply but joined Ginny in pulling the blanket over his head as well. He didn't want to move. They were both on their sides, Draco behind Ginny, one arm around her and one arm beneath her neck to wrap her tightly to him. This was so perfect! Curled together with a beautiful girl on a lazy Sunday morning, truly delightful.

It was quiet for a moment. Draco exhaled, not believing his luck that Blaise had given up so easy. Then the door was opened. Draco pulled the blanket down to see a very surprised Blaise with his wand drawn.

"Well, stop gaping and shut the god damn door," Draco said testily. Blaise, with his mouth still open in shock, stepped inside and shut the door. Ginny chose that moment to stretch and open her eyes. She gasped and instinctively retracted as close as she could get to Draco, as if his body would hide hers.

"Morning," Blaise said somewhat awkwardly.

"Er . . . morning," Ginny said. Draco sat up and glared murderously at Blaise.

"Uh, nice night then?" Blaise asked. Ginny giggled and Draco felt her relax a bit.

"Yes, quite," She answered. Blaise grinned.

"What do you want?" Draco growled at Blaise.

"Oh, do lighten up, _she's_ not being sour about this," Blaise said cheerily. "At any rate, you had promised to help me with the plants I'm growing, although, you seem rather busy, so I'll let you off."

"How very considerate," Draco said, sarcasm dripping like honey from his words.

"Ahem. However, I haven't eaten breakfast yet, as I was waiting for you . . ."

"No." Draco said with a glare.

"Aw, come on Drakie, I don't want to eat by myself," Blaise whined.

"No!" Draco said, fiercer still.

"Oh, Draco, don't be rude, let the boy stay for breakfast," Ginny interjected, sitting up with the blanket.

"Yes, let the boy stay for breakfast," Blaise repeated with a puppy pout.

Draco's lip curled and his eyes narrowed and he was just about to say no when Ginny intervened.

"Draco," she said warningly.

Draco sighed. "Fine. Stay for bloody breakfast." he said moodily.

Ginny grinned and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Such a sweetheart," she said with a wink. "Could you step out for a moment, Blaise?"

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"If you're going to stay for breakfast, I would like to be dressed, if it's all the same," Ginny replied with a smile. Blaise grinned wickedly, no doubt ready to make a sexual comment but was silenced by a very unfamiliar territorial glare shot at him from Draco. Blaise quickly shut his mouth, nodded at the two, and exited the room.

Ginny looked at the door where Blaise had just left and back at Draco. "What was that about?" she asked after a moment.

"Nothing."

Ginny stood and began pulling on clothes. "I know nothing and that most certainly was not it." she said, pulling on Draco's boxers and his shirt.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said with a grin, pulling out clothes from a dresser across the room. She rolled her eyes and Blaise walked in.

"Ah, good, now for breakfast!"

**I'm really tired, so if that chapter sucked, let me know and i'll repost. R&R**


	9. of running away

**So here is chapter nine, after a long wait. Sorry it took me so long, my life has been hectic. I hope I didn't lose too many readers!**

**AT any rate, for the sake of story line: pretend Harry defeated Voldemort in pretty much the same way but in his sixth year. Same basic story but a year behind. So its after Voldemort but they went back to school for their seventh year.**

**XXXXXX**

Ginny could not, for the life of her, focus on any of her classes the next day. She sat in muggle studies staring blissfully out the window twirling a strand of her hair and daydreaming about Saturday night. Colin had already snapped her out of her reverie at least a dozen times just this period but she couldn't help it. How could she focus on the "Internet" or whatever when Draco's face was constantly floating across her mind?

She knew it was terribly wrong to be feeling this way about _him_ but was there really anything she could do? She couldn't help how she felt and it was too late now to take back falling for him. But as distracted with thoughts of the wonderful past few days or weeks as she was, she would not be irrational about the whole deal. She knew that Draco Malfoy was a heart breaker, that he used girls and controlled them through his charm and sex appeal. And he could not possibly fall for anyone, especially not a poor blood traitor or what have you, so she would not let him know how she felt. Ginny finally settled to admiring him from afar or, rather, from very close (she still did not have the information she wanted) but mentally, very far.

Three hallways and two floors away, Draco thought similar thoughts of the red head who had knocked him off his guard. She was funny and clever and the gods knew she was beautiful, how could his thoughts not be preoccupied with her? He knew something was up when he had stopped on Saturday night, it was an instinct that he had had to fulfill. He stopped because he honestly cared about this girl and what might happen to them in the future. Unfortunately, she was a Weasley and all the Weasleys looked upon the Malfoys and their riches with disdain, they hated him and his family with a passion that could only be rivaled by his family. She had a fierce bond with her family and so would probably never consider anything more than sex with him. After all, she had said herself how it was nice to finally be with someone with no strings attached.

At any rate, as depressing as all that was, Draco was not one to linger on bad thoughts and so focused on the good. Yeah, so maybe they wouldn't get together but hell, he never really got with girls anyways so he wasn't really missing out and besides, as long as he had information that she didn't, they would continue to hang out and if they were hanging out all the time, more bed time was bound to happen. That was one thing he _knew_ existed between them, some kind of fiery chemistry in bed. If they had nothing else in common, they were perfect for each other in that aspect. He smiled to himself and let his thoughts drift back to the details of the night they had spent together.

After several moments, Draco noticed something terribly obvious underneath his robes. He winced to himself. He needed to find Ginevra and he needed to find her fast.

XXXXXX

Ginny scanned the Great Hall for Draco during supper, anxious to find him. She tried to look nonchalant but was forced to stop looking entirely when Ron, Hermione and Harry sat down beside her and Colin.

"Evening guys," Harry said pleasantly, fixing himself a plate. Ginny and Colin smiled in response, Ginny's a bit more weary than Colin's.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Ron asked, looking pointedly at Ginny.

Ginny rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

Ron looked away, knowing he was caught, and began to fix a plate. "What? I can't inquire of my own sister?" he asked, feigning innocence. Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't say anything, Colin also rose an eyebrow and directed his look towards Ron.

Ginny sighed and put down her fork. "Ron, you're a terrible liar. What is it?"

Ron seemed to have an internal debate before continuing. "Well, there are rumors that you and Malfoy have been seen together quite a lot these past few days . . . " he told her tentatively.

"Ron, I told you, nothing is going on between them, let her be. Right, Ginny?" Harry said, plainly thinking he was helping her out.

Ginny blinked. "Well, we have been together -" Harry spit out his pumpkin juice while Ron's eyes went wide and Hermione's eyes furrowed. "BUT, we are not together or anything, he just has something of mine and I'm trying to get it," she finished hastily.

The trio looked at her blankly for a few seconds before continuing their meals. "Well why do you have to be around him all the time to get it back? Just tell a professor," Ron suggested.

Ginny exchanged a look with Colin who sniggered into his potatoes. "It's er . . . it's not really that simple," she explained weakly.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "Look, you don't know what he's in to, it's dangerous following him around."

Ginny blinked at Harry. "You broke up with me like a month ago and now you're worried about my safety?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Just because we broke up doesn't mean that I don't care about you," Harry murmured.

Ginny snorted and didn't acknowledge the comment any further.

"Gin," Hermione started off softly. "I know he just seems presumptuous, but Harry's right, Malfoy was involved in a lot of dark things when Voldemort was alive, he really is a dangerous man," she said.

Ginny felt bad, she knew Hermione really did have her best interest in mind. "Hermione, I really appreciate you guys watching out for me but, as soon as I get what I need from him, I'll never speak to the git again," she said with a shrug as if that proved it had to be done.

Ron sighed. "Well I don't like it. And if I see him touch you, I _will_ murder him," he said darkly.

Ginny and Colin laughed and they resumed their meal with no more talk of Draco Malfoy. Ginny made a mental note to herself to make sure that the trio didn't personally see her with Draco, to avoid nasty confrontations, it was better to just be on the safe side and not provoke them. However, her decision was almost thrown out the window after supper as they all five walked up to the Gryffindor tower together.

Ginny and Colin were slightly behind the trio and were on the sixth floor when all of a sudden an arm reached out and grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a dark hallway. Ginny tried to scream but a strong hand clamped over her mouth.

"Its me, shut up," came Draco's voice.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed, her voice hiding her real emotion of being pleasantly surprised.

Before he could answer, they heard Ron's voice. "Ginny?" he called. He sounded like they had walked to the end of the hall before they had noticed she was gone.

Draco looked at Ginny and grinned. "Run!" he exclaimed. Then, taking her hand he shot off down the hallway leading her behind him. Ginny burst out laughing as they turned the corner and kept running alongside Draco who started laughing as well. After several hallway lengths and one flight of stairs later, Draco opened a door for her and they fell inside.

"The room of requirements again?" Ginny said, amused. "I must say, these are much better accommodations for hiding from someone than the last time," she said, referring to the broom closet they had jumped inside when running from Professor Trelawney not too long ago.

Draco grinned. "We seem to be hiding a lot, maybe the room likes us more now," he suggested.

"Or maybe you had something specific in mind when you brought me to hide here," Ginny replied, grinning as well as she surveyed the bed in the back of the room.

Draco threw his hands up in the air. "Guilty," he answered. Then with two steps he was directly in front of Ginny, tasting her lips again.

XXXXXXXXX

**Oh my great goodness that was fun to write, I just love Draco and Ginny! *swoons***

**Remember to review people!**


End file.
